Kirigakure Shinobi: Reanimated
by Ame Tanken
Summary: Told from 2 different points of view about a reanimated Kirigakure ninja in the 4th shinobi war. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or anywhere in the Naruto World. The lines indicate change in point of view.
1. Chapter 1- Reanimation

All around me there is darkness and quiet. As if from far away, I can hear the muffled cries and screaming and something else... the sound of blades clashing against each other. I vaguely remember a word: War.

_"It's a war... And I'm in a... box?" Then after another moments thought, "A coffin. That's what this is..."_

But how am I aware of this? How am I even conscious? When I can clearly remember dying.

I want to move but something is holding me back. Feels like it's beyond my control...

And then with a creak the lid of my coffin falls crashing down and the sun's sharp rays hit my face. i squint and see the chaos that is surrounding me. And suddenly I remember everything I knew in life. These people are Shinobi, they belong to different villages and fight using Jutsu or weapons like kunai and shuriken!

_"But why are they fighting together against these... clones? Is it some kind of alliance?"_

My thoughts are cut short. There's a small group of the fighters sprinting in my direction, one of them making hand signs.

_"Judging by their clothes their from Konoha..."_

'Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!'

And as the huge flame comes flying towards me I suddenly jump up high, my body countering on its own. A second fireball is about to hit when I block it with a Water Wall. One of the group is shouting to the others, this one from my own village: Kirigakure. A girl, with long black hair and 2 swords. She was pretty, and reminded me of one of my old team-mates...

* * *

'Get back! He's a rogue ninja from my village!' Matsumori cried out. 'Fire techniques are useless against him!'

The others turned to face her, "Do you know him?"

'I know of him, he left eight years ago after the rest of his squad died on a mission!' she replied, 'His name is Ishimoku!'

'Oh?... It seems I am remembered... that's good, I guess. Though having my body controlled like this... It really pisses me off!' He grimaced, 'Hurry up and seal me away, would you!?'

'We would if we could! But none of us know any sealing jutsu or have any sealing tags left so...'

'So I'm gonna have to fight you guys? Dammit!' Rage was seeping into his face, 'That's... despicable! This jutsu is a load of BULLSHIT!'

This was the first resurrected enemy Matsumori had faced in the war, and the fact that these people who should be dead were moving about and talking creeped her out immensely. Here he was, this tallish man with green hair in a ponytail, and with those sad blue eyes and scars down his left cheek. Here he was, talking, when he should rightfully be dead and buried.

His eyes suddenly widened. 'Be careful! I'M ABOUT TO ATTACK-'

* * *

And I sprang forward, halting before one of the Konoha ninja. He was nowhere near quick enough and looked at me with shock as i punched him hard, breaking several ribs. Hurled into the air by the immense force, he coughed up blood, then landed with a sickening THUD on the rocky ground. I looked on in terror at his lifeless body. His spine had snapped.

How it reminded me of that fateful, horrible day eight years ago, 5 years before my own death...

_**Sensei was bleeding all over. He could barely stand.**_

_**'Is that all you've got?! Really!?' the enemy teased, 'That's hilarious!'**_

_**'Rrrgghh... Ishimoku... run- you have to run...'**_

_**I had complained and refused, I couldn't leave sensei like this! An orphan, this man had been like a father to me. I wouldn't let him die. But deep down I had known that sensei was going to use a self-sacrificing sealing jutsu, and that I had to get away. My surviving teammates had suddenly charged at our enemy, only to be crushed by a lethal Earth-style. The moment when you realise your friends or comrades are going to die is one that no one should ever have to experience...**_

But this time I was the one who was taking lives, and this was an even worse feeling. Powerless to do anything against the resurrection jutsu, I felt a strong attack building up inside of me. Not _that _attack, surely? But... what else could it be?

* * *

**Author's note: Well, that's the first chapter done! **

**I liked the idea of a story from a resurrected shinobi's point of view, because I think it would be so scary to find yourself suddenly being used, and unable to stop it. **

**I didn't really know what genre to put this in though, as the story is basically just a fight scene with people talking to themselves and flashbacks every now and then. You know, like the real Naruto series!**

**In the next chapter: Ishimoku releases his deadly forbidden technique, the 'Liquid Disruption' Jutsu! Will Matsumori and the Leaf village Genin survive?**

**Don't like it? Then don't bother reading it!**


	2. Chapter 2- Disruption

Struggling in vain against whoever was using me like this, I still couldn't stop myself making those hand signs. I had to warn my "opponents" quickly or it would be too late!

'Oh Dammit! I'm gonna use my ultimate technique! It's a water style jutsu that converts up to almost 90% of an enemy's chakra to water! If you don't have water element chakra your doomed!'

From the look on their faces, I guessed none of them were water- elements...

* * *

'Well!? Hurry up and stop me before I use my technique, idiots!' the resurrected ninja called Ishimoku cried out, frustratedly.

But Matsumori could see the rest of her group were immobilized by fear. They were only Genin after all and this man had once fought against Zabuza Momochi as an equal! It was all up to her for now. Trembling slightly she reached for her swords and unsheathed them.

'HURRY!'

Matsumori leapt towards him, focussing chakra at her feet for a boost. She slashed at the resurrected nin with both blades, screaming wildly. He dodged again and again, so easily it was unreal. Matsumori just managed to cut his arm before- THWACK!- a kick knocked her back several meters, and left her sprawling across the ground!

* * *

...And I finished my preparations. I was still struggling as I began to walk, slowly, methodically, towards the kirigakure girl. Unfortunately, my kick had taken a lot of strength out of her.

"Water Style: Liquid Disruption!" I said without meaning to.

The girl still couldn't get up, and there was blood trickling down her forehead. Her comrades seemed to be panicking, unsure of what to do. Into what kind of horror had I been reanimated?

All around, those white plant-like clones were ganging up on the ever dwindling number of shinobi. I suppose I would be made to fight them too when I'd finished with this group. There were other resurrected ninja too. I suppose one of them must have summoned me...

I had nearly reached her now, my palm outstretched.

I wondered, if I had stayed in the village, would this be happening now? If I hadn't left, hadn't died back when I had, where would I be? I supposed I would be in their position, helping fight some other undead warrior. Or maybe I would have met my end at some point anyway.

_"Someone really needs to make some changes to this world of ours," I thought, "Someone's gotta take on all this hate!"_

I reached the girl. I drew my arm back. And thrust it forwards palm out!

THUD!

...Straight into the back of one of the Konoha ninja.

'Your safe, Matsumori.' He said, blinking in surprise as he looked down at the girl he was shielding from harm.

The kunoichi held back a scream. 'Kinjiro?! Why?' She asked.

'Your the strongest in our group, so... its logic...' He was looking bloated and his face bulged. 'You... can... survive...'

I knew what was about to happen to him all too well. A tear drop rolled down his cheek, the exact colour of chakra. And then...

An explosion! Water exploded from his mouth and nose, the sheer force knocking him off his feet and hurtling through the air. Water everywhere, tons of it, a flash-flood!

The other two shinobi shielded Matsumori from harm, waves crashing into them, until their comrade finally fell once more to the ground, about 50 feet away.

The water filled the small crater we were fighting in. Clearly, my summoner had thought about the terrain best suited to my jutsu beforehand.

'So you not only take out an opponent, but gain a valuable source of water for your jutsu without having to convert your own chakra?' one of the remaining genin deduced, 'I'm guessing it was made a forbidden technique?'. He looked horrified as he said it.

They were brave I thought, to be protecting an injured comrade, even though they knew how different our skill levels were.

Nodding to each other briefly they suddenly opened their summoning scrolls, firing a barrage of shuriken and kunai, which I blocked with another Water Wall!

When their assault was finished, however, they saw it had been pointless. Both were breathing heavily, tired out.

'What the hell? A single Water Wall blocked all those shuriken?!'

'This guy... We've gotta try again, just once more!'

And then both were quiet. There eyes no longer scared, but surprised .

Neither of them had noticed the water clones forming behind them before their necks were broken...

* * *

**Author's Note: O.K, Chapter 2 done! Just matsumori left now. The four Konoha genin have, unfortunately, met their ends...**

**Can Ishimoku break free from the control of Kabuto's 'Edo Tensei'. Or will he kill Matsumori too?**

**Next Time: Matsumori Dies? And a certain someone's shadow clone arrives on the scene...**

**Don't like the story? Why have you read this far?!**


	3. Chapter 3- Resolution

'RAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!'

As i see the girl called Matsumori's comrades fall, leaving her to face me alone, I begin to scream and try to break free of control.

'AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!'

Rage and Hatred. That's all there is here. Why have I been summoned to this awful place?

'I. WILL. BREAK. FREE!'

I moved on my own and pummeled the now large amount of water at my feet. I had done it! I was moving on my own.

I was... free?

* * *

Miles away, Kabuto Yakishi sensed Ishimoku's struggle. He smirked, His snake-like features looking grotesque in the flickering candlelight.

'What a pain! I'm trying to concentrate on controlling the old Kages right now.'

So many of the reanimations were rebelling. Why? If they were dead anyway, shouldn't they just let loose and have some fun fighting? Kabuto didn't understand.

'Well now, _I suppose_ I had better do something... Or there could be trouble...'

* * *

One second Ishimoku had been screaming, mad with fury. And the next: Silence.

Matsumori shivered. Something was terribly wrong, even more so than before.

Slowly, her reanimated opponent got back to his feet and stood, slightly hunched forward, his arms just dangling, limply at his sides. An unnatural pose, Matsumori thought. And she no longer saw the brain working behind those completely darkened eyes. It would seem that Ishimoku was now in the jutsu caster's complete control. Terribly disturbing...

Although, this _also_ meant there was no need for her to fight back without feeling guilty. A weapon used to kill your comrades must still be broken, after all.

She could do it. Matsumori had cleared the Chunin exams with flying colours, and she had fought against powerful enemies before.

Clenching her fists, she launched herself again at the resurrected ninja.

This time she was faster, and blasted her wind-element chakra into the water, creating a miniture whirlpool which knocked her enemy off his feet! Quick as a flash she was in front of him, and this time her swords cut clean through her targets neck and torso. Then as his body and head rejoined, she slashed downwards. And from the side again. And down again.

Repeatedly attacking this way so he didn't get a chance to attack. A body under the reanimation jutsu would continually fix itself, she knew, but if she could just keep up this assault...

Slash! Cut! Slice! Chop!

One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes...

After four minutes of attacking like this, Matsumori was tired out. And after five minutes, she had slowed down enough for the enemy to send her flying back with a forceful punch!

She had _just_ enough chakra to stop herself from sinking into the water. It was only 5 feet deep or so, but in her condition, she would have drowned, not being able to stand.

The walking corpse that was once Ishimoku simply watched her, waiting for her strength to run out and for her to sink and drown. Also, Matsumori's wounds from earlier that day had reopened during her attack, so there was always a chance she would bleed to death first...

She felt like a coward for admitting it, but Matsumori wasn't ready for her life to end. She desperately did not want to die. She thought about her parents, back home in the village. And she felt sad not to see them again. Deeply, incredibly, overwhelmingly sad. But over half of the allied forces had _already_ been killed, so what had her chances of survival really been in the first place? At least she might be able to see the genin from konoha where she was going. Kinjiro and the others. The Kirigakure kunoichi had only met them a couple of days ago, but it felt like much longer than that...

The sealing corps had arrived, she noticed. Too late to save her now of course, but hopefully they would deal with Ishimoku...

All was silent by now and she knew the end was near. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see trees growing. Growing from... the White Zetsu clones? It was strangely beautiful, Matsumori thought as her eyes began to close. So it was true that people saw truly wonderful things before they died, sometimes.

She took one deep breath, exhaled, began to sink down into the water, **_and_**-

_Was suddenly wide awake, an almighty crash bringing her to her senses!_

**'CHOODAMA RASENGAN!'**

Crazy blue light bursting in a shock wave, the water was blown away instantly! And Ishimoku was nowhere to be seen...

Instead there was a boy, glowing orange, like a human flame. He turned to face her.

'You OK?' Naruto Uzumaki asked, Matsumori suddenly finding she was in his arms. He was incredibly fast!

'Y- Yeah. I'm... fine. I'll be fine...' She said, before promptly passing out...

The Naruto clone looked around. Fragments of the resurrected foe fluttered about, like bits of paper caught in a breeze. The sealing ninja from the Sand village were hurrying over towards him, ready for when the enemy's body re-asembled.

He also noticed some dead Konoha ninja lying around, their faces either shocked or scared. Naruto was doubtful they could have been more than 14 years old...

Madara Uchiha would pay for starting this war, he vowed. There was _no way_ he could forgive him.

The Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails placed the kunoichi on his back, she could still be saved if he took her to one of the mobile hospitals.

'Maybe I'll go pay Sakura-chan a visit, then.' He thought to himself. And he leapt off into the distance, the fighting at this battlefield cleared up.

But there was still much work to be done. There was still hate and strife everywhere.

Naruto's campaign against hatred itself would not be so easy...

* * *

_**Author's Note: And that's how the story ends. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Oh and by the way... That Naruto clone taking Matsumori to the hospital was the same one that saves Sakura from the transformed White Zetsu in the actual series. Yup, take that Sakura-haters!**_


End file.
